1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus for controlling display of images such as characters on a display like a CRT.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 11 illustrates digits superimposed on a window to be displayed on a display such as a CRT by using a conventional image display control apparatus. In this figure, the reference numeral 40 designates a screen, and 41 designates a window for displaying characters like digits. The reference characters C1 and C2 each designate display areas of first and second characters. The conventional image display control apparatus designates each character by one bitmap data and one color data. Accordingly, each of the digits "1" and "2" is monochromatically displayed in the display areas C1 and C2. In other words, multicolor display is impossible in each display area corresponding to one of the characters. One example of such conventional image display control apparatus is disclosed in JP-A 5-181447/1993.
Thus, the conventional image display control apparatus with the above-mentioned arrangement has a problem in that it cannot carry out multicolor display in each display area corresponding to each one of the characters.